


Rock-A-Bye Baby

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Hypnotism, Infantilism, Mind Control, Nightmares, Non-Consensual, Nursery Rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:32:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baby has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock-A-Bye Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hush Little Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481675) by [agirlnamedtruth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth). 



> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘nightmare’.

Faith tossed and turned, the ropes around her wrists getting caught up, tangling and rubbing the already raw skin underneath. But it wasn’t enough to wake her. Not from a sleep like this.

Drusilla hummed, stroking over her brow, keeping her hypnotized, singing words to the nursery rhyme that weren’t quite right. Babies breaking and branches crashing down. Or maybe that bit was right. She lost track.

Faith twisted again, trying to run from something. At first she was sure that something was Drusilla but as she ran, she became less sure until she started to think maybe it was Drusilla she was running to.

Drusilla smiled, bringing her slowly out from under her sway, letting her moan and mumble until finally, she screamed herself awake, throwing herself into Drusilla’s arms. She stroked over her skin, holding her tight and rocking her, still singing soothingly. “Down will come Faithy, cradle and all.”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
